


It's a Guarantee

by spoonorita



Series: AkuSai Month [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you ever sass me like that again, I will bend you over and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you,” “Is that a promise?” “It’s a guarantee,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Guarantee

Saïx was quick to react and Axel was shoved back into the wall full-force, a hand around his throat and angry golden eyes locked with his. Saïx's brow was furrowed in a sharp line and his lips turned down in a sneer, but the angry look on his face was betrayed by the flood of red on his cheeks. He was more flustered than pissed, and Axel grinned knowing that his words had such a profound effect, sliding his hands around Saïx's hips to grab hard at his ass cheeks.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Saïx growled out, his hand tightening around Axel's throat. It wasn't tight enough to choke him, but it was exciting. Saïx's face was millimeters from his and he resisted the urge to close the distance and run his tongue along Saïx's lips.

"Did it offend you?" Axel said calmly and smoothly. Saïx's face twisted further and he tightened his grip a little, his fingers on Axel's jugular. It gave Axel a headrush, and he was enjoying it.

"No," Saïx answered a bit too quickly. "You're just infuriating, and stepping out of line."

Axel grinned and lifted a hand to caress Saïx's jawline, reveling in the shock in Saïx's eyes and the darkening of the blush in his cheeks. Axel caressed his face with his thumb before sliding his hand behind Saïx's head into his hair, and slid his hips forward to grind at the front of Saïx's pants. Saïx cracked at the gesture, removing his hand from Axel's throat to slide it behind his neck to hold him close.

"So are you going to put me in line or what?"

Saïx answered by closing the distance between them and kissing Axel hard. It was open-mouthed and sloppy, more teeth and tongue than anything and there was saliva dripping down Axel's chin, but he responded with everything he got, removing his remaining hand from Saïx's backside and weaving it through the belt loops at the front of Saïx's pants, pulling his hips forward to grind himself against Saïx again. Saïx grunted, pulling away to move his attention to Axel's throat and bite down hard. Axel got more vigorous with his grinding, opening his legs a bit where he stood so that Saïx had a better fit, and he smiled when he felt how turned on Saïx was getting from this.

Saïx was back in his face, their foreheads against each other and desperate, needy breathing mixing in the inches between twitching, swollen lips. "If you ever sass me like that again, I will bend you over and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you," Saïx's hands had made their way to the front of Axel's jeans, undoing his belt and button amidst Axel's desperate grinding.

"Is that a promise?" Axel breathed out, with one hard thrust forward of his hips and a swipe of his tongue across Saïx's lips.

"It's a guarantee,"


End file.
